Cold Silver
by SithNeogotiator
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters - Musica admitted a new girl to the gang, and she's just going along with no problem whatsoever, but what starts to develop between those two? [Complete]
1. Punk Street battle

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, form, or fashion, own Rave Master / Groove Adventure Rave.

The character Jasmine given to me by jazzywolf(jasmine jackson as a request.

****

- Cold Silver -

Musica sighed as he left the casino, another small fortune lost to a poker game or two… He sat down on a park bench and sighed, "Cheer up Musica!" A girl in a purple halter top and a purple miniskirt, with fairly short black hair came up to Musica. "Hey Musica, you look like you just bet our airship and lost…" To tell the truth, he almost did… "Hey, Jasmine, you done shopping?" She smiled and nodded, "Yep, found some more weapons." Musica laughed, she was the only girl he knew who shopped only on Punk Street.

They started walking along Punk Street, finding little things that Jasmine wanted, but otherwise, it was fairly uneventful. But when Musica saw a new shop, he stopped, "Hold on, Jasmine…" And he went inside the shop, with held nearly every single bit of silver claiming material lined up on the shelves, he set to work, he'll be low on money after this…

Jasmine sighed, why Musica loved all that silver is beyond her, but she sat down and looked at her reflection, she was fairly short, only about 5' 6". He defining qualities definatly have to be her weight, which, Musica guessed, was only about 110 pounds… Most of which were probably her muscles, which weren't very noticeable, but she wasn't lacking strength. But why was she in Musica's gang? Well, two things, Musica was wandering down the street when he saw a street fight, no big deal, but a girl was in it, so he decided he'd help, a lady in need, according to him, but when he got there to help, the girl had already wiped up the floor with her attackers. The girl was Jasmine, and she could fight. The second reason, well, she had a crush on the leader, but no one knew that… She wouldn't admit it, never.

Musica came out of the shop, a silver armband, and several silver bits of jewelry hung from Musica, he must've made them right after he bought them, he could never fight with them, though… he'd probably make some things smaller, but take most of it off, Jasmine thinks this is the first time he's ever had excess silver…

As they get to the end of Punk Street, seven people appear in front of them, and about eight more behind them, and they start closing in. Jasmine smirks, fun time.

They left the pile of knocked out bodies lying in the street and walked on, both untouched from the battle… Jasmine fought with martial arts, something rarely seen around here, but she did it, and did it well, she always had some sort of glove on, and it appeared to have weights in it, the also and weighted leg bands, which made Musica wonder why she fought with them.

---

Jasmine got to her hotel and decided to take a shower, so she got undressed and--

Musica walks into the room, finds the bathroom door open and looks inside, as soon as he saw her, a fist was flying after his face, which sent him spiraling out the door and into the hallway, and the door slammed, and he's sure he hears the dead bolt on the door, so he decided to go out for a little while.

Jasime was yelling and punching the shower curtain, "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" After she calmed down, she sat down and sighed. Taking in her thoughts, she walked into the shower and finished her cleaning. She got into her clothes, which was the halter top and mini skirt, both purple, and put her dirty clothes in a pack, she slung it over he shoulder and set off to find Musica.

---

Well, that's the first chapter done. I'm going to see if I can get some more ideas for story content. Comments, questions, concerns, complaints, the review button is very close to you, or you can leave me an e-mail at RaveFanMail at hotmail.com

Ja ne.


	2. Morning jog into the battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master / Groove Adventure Rave.

- Cold Silver -

Musica managed to get a girl mad at him the within the first week he knew her… That was the longest he'd ever gone between meeting and angering a girl, but his goal was a month, there goes that plan… He stopped and staring into the glass of several of the late bars around Punk Street.

After pulling up and stool and downing a few drinks, Jasmine finally managed to track him down, at least he wouldn't be completely sober, so the yelling won't seem as loud, Musica sighed as she walked in the door.

"Musica, I'm sorry I hit you like that, didn't mean to hurt you, just meant to get you out." Musica looked genuinely surprised, or maybe he just looked drunk, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Sorry I stepped in on you like that. I'm still not used to there being women in the same set of rooms… I guess that's why…" Jasmine shrugged, "Oh well, what's done is done, I guess…" Musica couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just walked into a girl's room, looked at her in the shower, and she wasn't mad? "No hard feelings?" She smiled and stuck her hand out to shake on it… Musica just stuck his hand out, feeling like if he tried to grab hers, he'd miss… She grabbed it and they shook.

---

Along the way to the hotel, they chatted idly and wondered around slowly, not really in a rush to get anywhere. Jasmine managed to get a lot of personal information from Musica, but he couldn't get any from her, by the time they reached the hotel, Jasmine could've written a biography on Musica's life, plus most of his secrets…

---

After several hours of them talking, they both went to sleep in separate rooms, Musica noted how the silver felt cold, a lonely cold, which was how Musica felt after his last moments of consciousness faded away.

---

The morning gave Jasmine energy that Musica had trouble keeping up with the coffee intake Jasmine was handling, but he guessed she needed it from walking around and fighting in weights all day. Of all the silver he bought, most of it went to repairing little kinks and such in the airship. But he managed a several wristbands, he put two over his arms and decided that he'd use those for extended weaponry, if the need arose. The last armband, more feminine in size and shape, had a more special purpose. "Jasmine, take this armband, it'll warn others around you that you're one of the Silver Rhythm Elite, along with me, Hebi, and a few others." She slipped it onto her wrist and looked at it on her arm. She liked it, almost as much as she liked the creator.

---

They left the hotel and began wandering the streets, Hebi and some others following in their trail, it looked like they were headed for the Casino. Jasmine went straight for the slots, while Musica went for the poker tables. After a few hours, Hebi and the others left the casino.

Jasmine came from the slot machines with a few buckets of coins, and Musica came back with less money than he started with. Jasmine laughed, "You're not very lucky Musica." Musica sighed, "How did you get so lucky, Jasmine?" She smiled, "Luck, I guess…" Musica thought that sounded like something Elie would say. Afterwards, they sat down and a bar and talked, Musica finally managing to get some information about Jasmine, which took more than a few drinks. A few hours, and several drinks later, they left the bar. Jasmine stopped at her door. "Musica, thanks for tonight." And with that, she lightly planted her mouth onto his, and walked into her room.

Musica went to sleep a few minutes later, remembering the cold silver accompanying him to unconsciousness.

---

Jasmine jerked away, she bolted upright and found herself sweating and panting. But she managed to get up and have her daily coffee, and took her shower before everyone else was up. She stretched out and yawned, which would have gotten any of the men staring. After she was done in the room, she left her stuff against the door and went out for an early morning jog. Halfway around Punk Street, some people start following her, she didn't have her weights on… Oh well, a fight was going down pretty soon anyway.

The first person to grab her shoulder met an unfortunate end with a metal trashcan and probably a concussion. Then she turned, her hand met the dirt and she skidded around to face the opponents. They appeared to be just some other gang. Most of them held switchblades, which was no problem. The largest one lunged at her, but she grabbed his wrist and pushed it behind her, twisted it simply to get the knife out of his hand, then throwing him down an alley, all from his wrist. The smallest one leapt into the air and came down blade first, but she had another parry and counterattack. Before the blade connected, she had switched her weights to her back, and along her step back, she kicked the side of the blade, sending it falling uselessly on the ground. Then doing a roundhouse, which sent the opponent's face crashing into a store wall. The next two to attack were circling in on her, and the first dove, nearly a second later, the other rushed in the fray. She managed to leap over the diving one, land on him after a simple flip, spun on her heels, which dug into his back, then sprung off of him, which sounded like it broke something. Then she managed to drop kick the rushing opponent in mid-air and send him spiraling down into a store's pile of trash. She clapped her hands together and began one by one, throwing her opponents, or should I say, victim's unconscious bodies into and alley, but sold their switchblades for a bit of extra cash, but as she got out of the shop, she saw a slim man with a small gun in his hand, sigh, will they ever leave her alone? His voice was deeper than she expected, "You're not a bad fighter girl, normally after I see someone take out a large group of my people, I'll ask them to join, but I can see that the Silver Rhythm Gang beat me to the punch." She sighed, now he was going to say something like he can't let her live after something like that, she had heard all the cheap dialogue that these people liked to use, but she endured. "Now, girl, you'll just have to fight me."

He picked his gun up and fired several shots at her, the sound of firearms ringing out along the silent streets. She was over and behind him before he had a chance to react, but he thrust his elbow back and caught her on the stomach, which sent her skidding backwards along the dusty street. "You'll pay for that." She charged at him and the exchanged small blows left and right, and he, who dropped his gun into it's holster, was also fighting with hand to hand. After several minutes of the two exchanging blow for blow, Jasmine finally got a low kick on the back of his knees, which caused him to lose his balance long enough for her to sent a few kicks on his stomach, chest, then a very hard kick to his face. He got up and laughed, "You're good, kid. You even broke most of my jewelry." As he was walking away he called out, "I'll kill you for that…" She smiled and whispered to no one in particular, "Not if I kill you first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm particularly happy with this chapter. Well, have any story ideas? Want to request a character be added, want anything? Well there's the review button looming mysteriously close to where you are. If not, well, there's always e-mail. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints? I take any at RaveFanMail at hotmail.com

Ja ne.


	3. Wandering eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master / Groove Adventure Rave, Hiro Mashima does.

****

- Cold Silver -

Jasmine sighed and flopped on the bed, she was tired from that last fight, she's not used to fighting so many.

---

After a long nap, she woke up with the rest of the crew, showered, and dressed in her usual attire. She found Musica waiting at the door. She arched an eyebrow, "Waiting to catch me in the shower again?" He laughed, "I'm still sorry about that…" She pressed her lips onto his and pulled him into her room, "Don't be."

Hours and a shared shower later, Musica and Jasmine stepped out of the room, to find a cheering crowd made up of the Silver Rhythm's Elite members. Musica's head dropped, "Lemme guess, you heard the whole thing…" Hebi nodded vigorously, "As I'm sure the whole hotel did." He sighed, this'll lower his reputation a little, sleeping with his own gang members…

---

Jasmine and already finished her second dose of coffee when Haru and Elie showed up. "Um, excuse us, miss, but where's Musica?" Elie smiled lightly as she spoke. Jasmine stretched, which caused Haru to do a double take at her… stomach… yeah, stomach, which got him a slap from Elie. "He's upstairs, room B-102..." Elie stormed up, dragging Haru up the stairs…

---

Musica heard a knock on the door, and opened it, "Musica!" Before he could react he found a large mass of a blond girl knocking him over and onto the floor. "Hey Elie, where've you guys been over the years?" Haru was scratching the back of his head, "Around." Elie smiled, "How've you been?" Musica managed to get up and stretch out, "Well, I just got a new member…" Elie looked angry, "We've met…" She glared at Haru. Haru just gave Musica the 'don't ask' look. Musica sighed, "How are you two doing, any kids yet?" Haru laughed, "Not yet…" After chatting about this and that which occurred over the years that the three haven't been together, they decided to take a walk down Punk Street.

They walked along Punk Street, quietly shuffling down the fairly empty streets, well, empty for Punk Street anyway. "So, Musica, have you scared all the people away? No one's out?" Musica smiled at Elie, "Not really, although I'd like to say I did." Haru sighed, and smirked, "so, Musica, you've got a woman among your ranks, how's it feel?" Musica looked at Haru, "Oh? You mean Jasmine?" Elie was looking fairly irritated at the change of subject, "Yeah, if that's her name…" Elie snapped, "WHO ELSE COULD WE BE TALKING ABOUT, YOU PERV!" Haru was the target of the end of that remark, maybe it was even directed at Musica, too. Musica glanced at Haru, who gave him the 'Help Me…' look. Musica became a bit flustered, "Change of subject!" Haru was visibly relieved, "So, who's been scaring Punk Street away?" Musica sighed, "I've got nothing solid to lean on, rumors say it's some punk with a Dark Bring, others say it's another gang, there's no way to tell." Jasmine came up from behind Musica, grabbing his butt in the process. "Hey there, you shouldn't leave without telling me." Elie was watching Haru, making sure his eyes don't wander too far… when Jasmine showed up, Haru just stared at Elie, which made her self esteem skyrocket. "And about that gang you were talking about, I met them this morning, they weren't that tough, but they tired me out…" Musica looked at her, "You fought this morning?" Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, they tried to do things to me." Musica looked her up and down, examining her for cuts, scrapes, or any sign of a battle having taken place around her, none. That was also his excuse for staring at her. "Not a scratch on you, good job." She put her hands on her hips and gave him the 'No D'uh.' look. Haru yawned, "I'm tired, I've been training non-stop as of recently, didn't get much sleep last night, winking slightly to give Musica a hint at why. He grabbed Elie's wrist and drug her to the closest hotel. They barely got any sleep that night either, I doubt their neighboring rooms also had trouble blocking out the noise.

Come to mention it, I doubt any of the Silver Rhythm Gang got any sleep, Musica is very loud about that.

--------------------------------

That marks the end of this chapter. The review button wishing to be pushed in all the right ways, (with the mouse, you perv.) and you should also leave a review. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints? I take 'em all at RaveFanMail at 

Ja ne.


	4. Cheap strategies and rude awakenings

Disclaimer: Pfftt... Me owning Rave Master? No way, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

****

- Cold Silver -

Musica woke up with someone's arm snaked around his shoulder. He turned to see Jasmine looking at him. "Did you get any sleep?" Musica nodded, she smiled, "I'll have to make sure than won't be the case next time…" Musica almost laughed. "Can you pull a quickie this morning?" Musica nodded in agreement.

Hours later, Musica was sure he could ever be any happier than he was just then.

Meanwhile, somewhere among the hotels of Punk Street, Elie grabbed Haru's waist, and turned him around, "Last night was wonderful." Haru just smiled, "Yeah, but I doubt I'll be able to do that again all day." She began toying with him, he responded accordingly, "Well, looks to me like it's possible." Haru smirked, he'll be getting no rest all day.

---

Jasmine and Musica got to a slow start that afternoon, as did Haru and Elie… By the time they met, it was 2:30 p.m. Elie yawned, so did Jasmine, "So, you were keeping Musica… company, that night?" Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I assume Haru wasn't lonely…" Elie smirked, "How'd you guess?" Jasmine smiled and gripped onto Musica's arm. Elie did the same for Haru, that is, until Haru was knocked to the ground…

"HA HA HA! You're good, girl, but I can't let you get away with messing up my men." They were pinned to the ground by several people. Jasmine spat out angrily, "I'll kill you!" The man shot Haru in the side, causing him to gasp. He then shot Musica in the side, also, sending him cursing at the man. Elie reached for her tonfa blasters before she was introduced to a switchblade to the throat, "Drop 'em, lass… No need for those now.." Elie reluctantly lowered her weapons onto the street. Jasmine looked around at the scene, and she was mad. "Girl, you beat me up, now it's your turn." They let go of her, to which she immediately sucker punched both men who were holding her down, then looked at the large man. "Who are you?" He smirked, "Why, I'm Jake, leader of this fine gang, the Shadow Card!" All the men smirked at her, "Prepare to die, missy…" she immediately attacked the man that said that, who met an unfortunate end with the dusty road, along with all of his colleagues.

The large man chuckled, "Ah, you surprise me over and over girl. But I can't let you get away with beating up the gang." He threw a fist into the air, causing one of his large rings to glitter in the air, "Witness, the ultimate Dark Bring." Air was being sucked into the ring, "Fear, girl, and pray to whoever you think can save you…" He trust the ring forward, causing large bolts of fire to hurl after Jasmine, who easily side stepped them, but to her horror, they weren't aimed at her, they were aimed and Haru, Elie, and Musica. "Dodge them, and kill your friends, get hit, and die yourself." He then barraged her with fire, which she took blow after blow. "JASMINE!!!" Musica was gasping from his open wound, but he still called to her. "Don't, we'll be fine." She ignored him and took blast after blast. Eventually she crumpled to the floor. "Now, you understand what it's like to see your friends beaten, or yourself beaten. I look at that prospect every day." She glared up at him, "Then quit the gang." With that thought, she jumped into the air, landing a strong kick to his face, which sent him spiraling into a trash can, a metal one, at that. Before he could recover, she was over him, beating him into the trash can. After he looked to be near death she went over to her friends and glared at the people holding them down, which sent them running away like little dogs.

She smirked, "You okay, sweetie?" Musica nodded, assuming that was addressed to him. She smiled, "Glad…" Without another word, she crumpled onto the floor, barely breathing…

---

Years later, Musica and Jasmine were married that month. Haru and Elie got married the same service Musica and Jasmine did. Jasmine made a full recovery about a month before the wedding. The after party was great. Everyone managed to get there.

As Musica and Jasmine opened the door to their new home, they smiled as the entire neighborhood greeted them. Several parties were held as the neighborhood celebrated their new residents. At the party held at the end of the year, neither Musica nor Jasmine made or had any drinks. The party goers wondered why they weren't drinking. Musica laughed, "Bad habit to have around kids. Also why I quit smoking." They all looked confused. "You're adopting?" Jasmine laughed, "No, I'm pregnant." They all toasted to the expecting parents.

* * *

The end. I feel kinda bad about how I ended it. I'm probably going to make a sequal in the near future. REVEIW!!! ... Please? Questions, comments, concerns, complaints... I take anything you send, RaveFanMail at 


End file.
